Second Chances
by KiwiGrey98
Summary: Hermione,cast out of the Weasley clan ends up in a bar on christmas eve with a bunch of slytherins who appear to have cleaned up their act. What will follow? (Undecided pairings)
1. Chance Meeting

**AN: This is my first Harry Potter story,I have always loved it but the idea of writing fanfic of it seemed daunting. Heh,I hope y'all like this.**

Hermione Granger stood in the field looking at the Burrow,a place that used to be home to her. She once felt safe and loved there but things turned sour after the war,and why wouldn't they? She sighed and realised she could never come back here,it had been a month since they had cast her out. She apparated away and appeared in Diagon Alley,unsure of where to proceed she went to the Leaky Cauldron on a whim.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing here on Christmas Eve?" A familiar and slurred voice called out behind her. She whirled around to see a table with a few slytherins from school sitting there. The one who called to her was none other than Pansy Parkinson,she never really knew the slytherins and if she was honest judged them on their house and families. With nobody else to talk to she walked over to answer Pansy when Blaise answered for her.

"She doesn't have anyone Pansy...just like us." Hermione was taken aback and wondered how he knew this. He gestured to an empty seat. "Join us Little Lioness,get drunk off your arse and spill your problems." He chuckled and she took the seat between Blaise and Theo. Draco hadn't even looked up from his drink since she walked over.

"How do you know I have nobody else to be with Blaise?" Hermione demanded, Theo snickered and shook his head. Hermione was of course annoyed by now. "You snakes are so condescending!" she grabbed a beer that Pansy offered her and took a deep swig.

"Because Granger," Draco sneered,"If you had anywhere else to be you wouldn't be here in a bar with a table of shitfaced snakes. Smartest witch of our age my arse." He muttered as an afterthought,Hermione glared at him but conceded he had a point.

"So Little Lion,tell us why you aren't with the ginger brood tonight? They decided they were done with you? Are they secretly blood purists in the comfort of their own home?" Theo pressed her for details. She glared at him and threatened to kill him if he didn't shut his mouth. they all laughed at her fiery temper and downed a few more shots. Hermione sighed and resigned herself to a drunken christmas eve in a snakes den. Better that then alone and on the street.

As the night drug on so did the conversations. Hermione learned in the last 2 years that most of their parents had been killed or thrown in Azkaban. Only Blaise and Draco still had their mothers,Blaises mother in italy and Narcissa who never left the manor anymore. Pansys parents disowned her when she fell in love with the half blooded Susan Bones. Theos father had died during the war. Hermione broke down and told them how even though she obliviated her parents they had been tracked down and killed in Austrailia. Draco had looked so upset when he had heard that. By the end of the night they had all warmed up to each other. A lion who could hold her own in the snakes den.

"Hermione,where are you going tonight?" Theo asked,not unkindly. Hermione explained she had nowhere to go and that she had been sleeping wherever she could. "Would you like a couch to crash on milady?" He chuckled,ignoring the outrage showing on the others faces. Hermione nodded shyly,alcohol influencing her more than she'd care to admit. He side along apparated her to a large well decorated apartment and before she could take in her surroundings the others appeared with a loud crack next to them.

"Do you all live here?" She slurred a little. Blaise nodded as Pansy went rooting around for sheets and a pillow for her to sleep on.

"We decided we would be better to have each other than be alone,we were in dark places after everything that happened." Draco explained as Hermione set up the couch. "What happened with the Weasleys 'Mione?" Draco asked,much gentler to her since she first arrived. "It must be bad for you to be here with us."

"Leave her alone guys,she can tell us in the morning if she wants. Come on we have a christmas to rest for." Susan had appeared out of one of the rooms that Hermione thought must be hers and Pansys. The others conceded and left to their rooms. Hermione noted Draco shared a room with Theo. She wondered if they were a couple or if they couldn't find a bigger apartment. She cried,her situation was so bad that even the Slytherins felt bad for her,that she would be spending christmas with them. Eventually exhaustion took over and she could no longer hold her eyes open,drifting into the first good sleep she had had in monthes.


	2. A Do-over?

**AN: Wow i guess you guys were really intrigued. I'm so happy :) well here ya go enjoy.**

Hermione woke up,very disoriented and confused. She was in someones livingroom. She sat up and noticed the yule decorations,everything was nice and fancy but she couldn't think of where she might be.

"Ah fuck. What the hell are you doing here Granger?" She turned around at Pansys voice and looking at the witch and her girlfriend she remembered the bar and the drinks.

"Uhm...you guys invited me to spend the night on the couch." Hermione replied,she was folding the sheets and cleaning off the couch. "I'll leave in a few minutes so I'm not intruding." she added hastily.

"Mione,It's fine. Where would you be going anyway?" Susan pointed out as Pansy grumbled about it being an intrusion on their christmas. "Oh Pansy stop,you wouldn't shut up about how sorry you felt for the girl last night." she sternly reminded her girlfriend.

"Yes ma'am." Pansy rolled her eyes and put away the blankets and pillows.

"Merry Christmas Hermione. We don't have anything for you obviously,but you can spend the day here. Clearly you get along with everyone since they brought you here." Susan reassured as she set to making coffee.

"Morning little Lion,Merry Christmas and welcome to the snake den." Theo greeted her followed in by Blaise,who shouted towards what Hermione assumed was the bathroom for Draco not to use all the hot water again.

"Merry Christmas guys, Susan said I could spend the day here but if you want me to leave, I will." Hermione replied looking away. She may not trust them but they didn't seem to be the same prejudiced assholes she grew up with.

"It's fine,just help me with breakfast and you're golden." Blaise said as he set to work pulling things out for the meal. Hermione smiled and gladly set to work helping.

"Merry Christmas guys...and Granger." Draco teased when he entered the diningroom about 20 minutes later,a chorus of merry christmas echoed back. "Pansy,Theo come talk to me in the livingroom?"

Theo and Pansy followed Draco out of the diningroom. "What do you think happened with the Weasleys?" Theo asked quietly.

"I don't know,we may not be her biggest fans but I mean she clearly needs people in her life...she's homeless for fucks sakes. Those assholes," Pansy trailed off,Draco begrudingly agreed with her.

"So what? We just let her move in? We barely know her and she doesn't trust us." Theo adds, "I may think shes nice but this seems like a bad idea."

"She has a job,with the extra money we could get a bigger apartment? We can let her stay the week and see how it goes? But obviously we need to talk to her about it..." Draco who had been mostly quiet interjected at that point. "Come on we should eat."

An hour later,after they finished eating Draco broached the idea of Hermione staying there for a bit. "Why would you guys want me here? You hated me in school just for my blood status!" Hermione huffed,she had enjoyed the company but remained suspicious.

"If we cared so much about blood, would Susan be living here? Dating me?" Pansy countered. "We were assholes in school but we never agreed with the purity crap. We played the parts we were born with. Besides we feel bad for you." Everyone nodded in agreement and Susan rubbed her girlfriends arm reassuringly.

"Let her think on it...we have a christmas to celebrate!" Blaise exclaimed,seeing her obvious heistation.

The group conceded and congregated in the livingroom for presents and beer. Hermione settled onto the couch between Susan and Blaise as Pansy passed around presents. Hermione felt a contentment despite the jealousy, watching everyone laugh and enjoy themselves. They were a family for each other,she was jealous of that. When she wasn't useful to Ron anymore,he cast her out and everyone else took his side...she would never have this again.

"Little Lion? You ok? You spaced out on us..." Blaise nudged the smaller witch gently. "You can talk if you need to." He encouraged.

"I don't really want to talk about it...however I have decided to take you guys up on your offer. Afterall,I have nowhere else to go." She stated although she was still a bit weary of everyone,she conceded it was better than nowhere.

"That's good,well you can tell us when your ready,if you're ready." Susan said softly.

Hermione was content for now to enjoy christmas with people who could maybe become her friends.


	3. Day 1: Tuesday,December 26th,2000

**AN: I went back and edited some spelling errors I noticed,however If anyone has time I would adore a beta reader :) With that in mind enjoy the first day of Hermione living with the snakes.**

Hermione rooted through her extended purse for something to wear,and came up with almost nothing. She needed to go shopping,she had been off work for 2 weeks already and had to return soon. Ron had destroyed most of her belongings when he kicked her out,plus she was out of toiletries. That is what led to her,Pansy and Susan going on a shopping trip in Muggle London.

"What about this Mione? its perfect for your figure." Susan suggested a lovely blouse to go with the previously picked out blazer and pencil skirt. They had been shopping most of the day and Hermione had most of what she needed but was enjoying the company of the girls.

"Nah Susan,I think I have enough here. Pansy? Where is your woman?" Hermione teased,before noticing Pansy was waiting outside smoking a cigarette. "Lets check out and drag Pansy out for lunch?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure,I'll be outside. I'm starving!" Susan replied,smiling. Hermione thought Susan was perfect for Pansy,Susan was happy and cheery to Pansys grumpy attitude.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." She heard a snide voice behind her and saw Ginny with Luna who looked apalled at Ginnys attitude. "What are you doing here and with a snake at that?"

"What's it to you Ginevra?" Hermione replied coldly. "You dropped me as eagerly as the rest of your family. Luna,nice to see you." Hermione turned on her heel having checked out and left to join the other girls.

"Hermione,you ok? You look a little shaken up..." Pansy asked when she caught sight of the brunette.

"It's nothing,just saw someone I'd rather avoid." Hermione responded with distaste. "Lets just go." As the three women started to leave they heard an airy voice call out behind them.

"Hermione! I'm sorry about Ginny!" Luna called out jogging up to them. Pansy rolled her eyes never really caring for the blonde,Susan smiled at Luna briefly. "I still don't know what happened with you guys but that was uncalled for...i suspect nargles are behind it." Hermione smiled warmly at her.

"It's not your fault Luna,wanna come to lunch with us? I haven't seen you in awhile and it would be nice to catch up." Hermione asked,of course Luna accepeted eagerly.

They made their way to a small diner a few blocks away and piled into a booth together. Luna ordered a tea,Pansy a sandwich,Susan a wrap and Hermione just ordered coffee and croissant. "So Hermione,why is Ginny so angry with you?" Luna asked bluntly. The other girls tensed up but Hermione actually laughed at the blondes bluntness.

"It is a long story really and not very nice,but I suppose you guys ought to know. During the aftermath of the war,we all coped with things differently...I was deeply depressed for a long time and Ron welcomed me with open arms. It started off nicely but he started to get angry,angry that I couldn't quite move past everything...eventually I did but he stayed angry. He got angrier when I found out that all the curses I had taken rendered me sterile. He started smacking me around and said if I told anyone or tried to leave,I would lose everyone. Well I had enough and I told him as much...he told everyone I was abusive and that I cheated on him,his family took his side and Harry stuck in the middle chose his girlfriend and best friends sides." Hermione had broken down crying mid way through the story but wouldn't let anyone touch her. "When I tried to tell them the truth they called me a liar...I haven't been back since." She felt the pitying stares from the other three women.

"Thats such utter bollocks!" Pansy was the first to angrily break the silence. Hermione laughed at the womans protectiveness for someone she used to hate and smiled.

"Lets just talk about something else please...Susan how did you and Pansy meet?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject. Susan and Pansy told her this really sweet story of how they ran into each other shopping and started talking about books they both enjoyed. Hermione for her oart had spaced out until Luna had said her name a few times. "Huh?"

"We asked if you wanted to head back home." Susan said kindly.

"Oh,yeah. Luna,owl me sometime and we can go out?" Hermione asked,Luna said she would love to and they went their seperate ways. The girls made their way back to the flat and as Hermione put her stuff away in the bag she kept beside the couch,Susan pulled Draco and Blaise aside to tell them what happened.

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Blaise exclaimed,Draco shared the sentiment with his friend. "What can we do for her?" He added much quieter.

"We can't really do much except be there for her." Susan sighed. She looked over to where Theo was talking to Hermione on the couch. "They aren't even telling people what happened,Luna Lovegood found out from Hermione at lunch as well."

"This just doesn't seem right,you'd think Saint Potter would at least help her." Draco angrily insisted.

"He chose his girlfriend over her...I'm sure he could be convinced though...I'll talk to Pansy..." Susan stated,clearly upset for Hermione as well.

"I hope so." Blaise replied sadly as they went to join the others in the livingroom.


	4. Day 2: Wednesday,December 27th,2000

**AN:Ik 3 chapters in 24 hours,It's crazy but you guys seem really interested and it keeps inspiring me to write. Thanks for the lovely reviews folks. My lovely boyfriend has offered to be my beta reader so problem solved(he however was not available for this chapter) . :)** **There is literally no chance of me breaking up Susan and Pansy so I hope you ship it ;)**

Pansy woke up pretty bloody early to the sound her girlfriend sobbing. She pulled Susan into a hug and gently rubbed her back. "Nightmares again?" She asked softly,despite her tough exterior she would do anything for her Susan.

Susan nodded weakly. "I saw them all dying in front of me...my family...if i had been there..." Susan trailed off,her sobs turning to sniffles in Pansys arms.

"Baby,you know if you had been there you would be gone too,there is nothing you could have done my love." Pansy comforted Susan as best she could, Pansy had long gotten used to Susans nightmares. They came almost every night and she would wake up soaked in sweat and tears or Pansy would have to shake her awake. She hated seeing Susan like this. "Come on honey,lets go get you some tea and we can cuddle on the balcony." Susan smiled and let Pansy lead her into the kitchen and make them tea.

"I'm so lucky to have you Pans." Susan whispered as she kissed her on the nose. Pansy grinned and once their tea was made they sat on the balcony and watched the sun rise. It was a better morning than some Pansy thought.

Hermione had woken up a few minutes after they ventured out onto the balcony and thought she would join them,Susan was always a treat in the mornings when she felt...dark. "Hey guys...is something wrong?" Hermione noticed right away that Susan wasn't her perky self.

"She gets nightmares,like you said the war left its imprint and we all dealt with it differently." Pansy replied for her,Susan didn't really talk to anyone but Pansy after a nightmare anyways.

"I'm sorry...I heard about your family. It must have been hard. The war took my family away too...took away alot of families." Hermione said softly,taking a seat next to Pansy,Pansy offered her a cigarette which Hermione took and Pansy handed her a lighter.

"it's ok...well it's not but I get it." Susan smiled at the other two witches. "Pans,can I have one? Susan wasn't a regular smoker but sometimes would have one with Pansy in the mornings. Hermione on the other hand only smoked when she was with another smoker.

"Sure babygirl." Pansy handed her a cigarette and the lighter. "This war fucked us all up didn't it? Was Rons temper always so..." Pansy trailed off as she struggled to word the question.

"No,it was there,don't get me wrong but he couldn't cope with losing so many people and it made him inherently angry. Anything could set him off...picking fights didn't help either though." Hermione paused to take a puff of her smoke, "Sometimes during depressive episodes,I would feel numb and picking fights was the easiest way to feel something again." Hermione sighed and leaned against the back of the chair.

"That sucks dude...you know my parents thought me being lesbian was ptsd from the war,when I brought home Susan they just lost their shit,ya know? They knew it was real and they could never approve of a non pureblood let alone a girl." Pansy frowned. "When they kicked me out,I never looked back...I moved in with Blaise. It was his idea to move everyone in together so we would all have each other." Pansy smiled at the memory. Susan had finished her smoke and could be heard snoring quietly against Pansys shoulder.

Pansy smiled. "I'd have given up anything for her." She stroked Susans hair and Hermione watched jealously. She wished Ron could have felt that way for her,but he was too selfish to think of anything but kids and his own happiness. Once upon a time she thought of marrying him but of course thinhs changed and so did her dreams of marriage.

Her musings were interrupted by the door sliding open. "Hey guys,how bad were the nightmares today?" A rumpled Theo asked leaning against the door frame,Blaise could be heard in the kitchen,humming as he put on the coffee on.

"She's ok,me and Hermione talked to her and she's asleep again over here. I knew you were boring Granger." Pansy teased and stuck her toungue out at the laughing witch.

"I am not _that_ boring Parkinson." Hermione chuckled lightly,she got up flicked her smoke over the railing.

"I'm glad she wasn't so bad this morning,did she sleep most of the night at least?" Theo asked,smiling at the two witches who were clearly becoming close already. Pansy nodded and kissed Susans forehead. "You can act tough Pans,but you are such a softy,and you guys are really good for each other." Theo said although it came across a little sadly.

"You'll find him eventually Theo,there is an amazing wizard out there waiting for someone li-" Theo cut her off coldly.

"Waiting for the son of a death eater? Waiting for someone like me? Im no good for anyone,I'm a slut and an alcoholic..." Theo sighed and rolled his eyes retreating inside.

"I wish he wouldn't do that...idiot doesn't see how great he is." Pansy groaned,Hermione nodded a brief agreement before going inside to join the boys.

Hermione realised that they needed each other,she knew of course that they would have their own issues but she was surprised how quickly she was coming to care for these snakes.

"Morning Blaise." Hermione greeted him as she helped herself to coffee. "Did you sleep alright?" She asked smiling.

"Morning Little Lionness,not particularly, but I'll live. Hungry?" He asked without looking up from the pan.

"Starved,it smells amazing. I'm surprised a...well rich pureblood can cook,couldn't you afford a live in cook or something?" She wondered aloud,Blaise chuckled in amusement,it was a moment before he replied as he was dishing out breakfast.

"It was our parents money,we have some money,but we all work. So,to answer your question,no we couldn't. A few of us learned when we moved out of our parents places,eating is,afterall, important." He finally replied,setting out the meals as others started to file into the diningroom for breakfast.

"Morning lazy arses who never cook." Blaise teased as Draco and Theo sat down. "Pansy and Susan still outside?" Theo nodded and went to go get them.

"Mornin' Granger." Draco yawned as he spoke,digging right in to his food.

"Hey Draco,pass the ketchup." Hermione greeted back,Theo,Pansy and Susan had just walked in as Draco handed it to her. It was a nice moening,she learned alot about the slytherins and had a good time. She felt pretty optimistic about the whole situation.


	5. Day 3: December 28th, 2000

AN: Sorry it took awhile,the inspiration bunny took a vacation on me. Enjoy!

 ** _Edit: October 26 2018_** ** _So I changed some wordings and fixed some spelling errors, Im sorry I have uploaded any chappies in a while ive had alot going on i will try to get on the case soon though_**

Hermione frowned and leaned against the door frame to what would be her and Theos room,they had discussed living arrangements the previous night and it had been decided that Draco would bunk with Blaise. Hermione felt most comfortable sharing a room with the gay man.

It was the largest room in the apartment but what upset was her lack of things,she would be going out later with the others to pick up some furniture but she felt saddened nontheless that she had almost nothing to her name.

"Hey 'Mione,you ok?" Draco asked as he pulled the last box of his things out of the room. She nodded absently and looked away from him. He gave her a small smile as he walked past. "Everything's ok or it's going to be if it isn't yet."

Hermione smiled and called out a thanks. She apparated away to a muggle alley in London and walked over to the meeting point,where Theo,Pansy,Susan and to her susrprise Luna waited in front of a muggle furntiure store. "Hey Luna,what are you doing here?" Hermione greeted the elfish blonde.

"Susan invited me,she wanted to surprise you." Luna giggled,she had a sweet laugh in Hermiones opinion.

"Oh cool,well,shall we?" She said opening the door for the others,the door closing behind her.

"Hermione,check out this super cool set!" Pansy called out from the near back,the others splitting off. Hermione followed her voice and saw a gorgeous wooden bedroom set that was way out of her budget.

"Pans,come on,get real!" Hermione giggled,Pansy chuckled. "I can't afford this,I'm not rich..." The unspoken "like you" hung in the air between them. Pansy looked away towards something else as Susan rounded the corner.

Hermione sighed,she knew they weren't rich...that was their parents money. Susan, completely oblivious to what transpired grabbed Pansys hand and lead the 2 over to an equally stunning but more affordable set that Luna was currently laying on. Theo and her in a deep and animated discussion. "Hey Lionness,look what we found." He poked her in the side as he did so. She adored Theo already and was excited bunk with him.

Feeling a bit better,she paid for the set and it was to be delivered to their flat the same day. They moved on to find some lovely things in a few stores but ultimately headed back to the flat with Luna in tow.

"So,how did you end up living with a bunch of people whom you hated?" Luna asked as she sat on the couch next to her,Hermione chuckled.

"I found them drunk in a bar and they invited me to sit down,it was on christmas eve actually. We got really drunk together and they pitied me. Blaise invited me over to sleep on the couch. Its kind of spiralling from there." Hermione finished as she leaned into the blondes side. Luna smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"It looks like it's gonna be good for you 'Mione." She smiled. Theo came in the door with a box of shrunken items.

"The furniture,I convinced them to leave at the lobby so i could shrink it." Hermione was so grateful not to have to deal with nosy movers. She and Theo went to their room to set up her side and put away her things.

"Hey Luna,how are you?" Draco took the seat next to her,they could hear the laughter from Hermione and Theo making them both smile.

"I'm alright,are you sad about not sharing a room with your crush?" Luna asked as she laid her legs across his lap. Draco looked taken aback but opened his mouth to reply.

"I don't like her,not like that anyways..." He pushed the words out of his mouth. Luna giggled in amusement much to his dismay.

"I mean Theo." She stated matter-of-factly. Draco sputtered and looked doubly taken aback. "You don't hide it as well as you think.

"Fine,Lovegood,yes but I will still live with him. But mean,I never even told you I was gay." He stumbled a bit still shocked.

"Pansy told me,She said you only came out last month though. But I could tell you liked Theo,I'm glad you aren't into Hermione though." Luna smiled serenely. "However I should be going home,Bye everyone!" She shouted as she got up from the couch.

Draco was a bit lost for a few minutes before it dawned on him, "Bloody hell,Lovegood likes Granger..." he muttered to himself.


End file.
